


Fool Me Once

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1, destroyer gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Newly in control of his powers, Beerus heard a little rumor and is trying to figure out if it was true.Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day 3  - Prompt Past
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stardust_Steel for betaing all my biruwhis week stuff for me! I appreciate you :3

Beerus grumbled to himself but stopped when he felt Whis’ icy glare on him. The feeling still made him shiver with fear. His attendant swore he would never physical harm him, but Beerus wasn’t so sure. He knew he couldn’t even begin to fathom the depth of Whis’ power, so beyond even his. His strength had been steadily growing since he agreed to become a god, exponentially so much further than he could have ever imagined, and still he had nothing on Whis. Beerus literally couldn’t even touch him during training. He still had so far to go. 

Beerus shut up quickly and instead busied himself by looking around. He tried very hard to act dignified and regal like Whis had taught him, but he knew he was about two seconds from losing it at the planet’s inhabitants appearance. He forced his mind clear and tried to focus. He came here for a reason, and a very important one. With the deepest scowl he could muster he approached the joke of a man who dared to claim he was in charge and check their progress on the task he assigned them. He couldn’t help the sadistic smirk that came over him when he noticed the others silently panic as he approached. Good, they were afraid of him after all. 

Beerus concentrated his Destroyer energy so it was wrapped around him like a violent and angry coat. It drained the happiness of every single soul in the room. He could feel it. The leader literally shook at his mere presence. He reveled in every second of it. This is what he had been missing as a lowly mortal. He would make sure that he was always given the respect that he deserved. He glared at the mortal.

“C’mon Amnika, I have given you ample time. When we spoke you agreed that it would take your people less than three hours to prepare this dish for me. It has been five. I suggest that you present me what you have promised before I change my mind and destroy your entire planet instead.” Beerus spoke, his voice dangerously low. 

He knew that the other knew he didn’t give out empty threats. Still he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together suggestively. The pink creature began to shake. 

“Lord Beerus, I apologize. I am sure it will be ready any second now.”

Beerus’ glare deepened. 

“I would hope so for your sake. Otherwise I would be forced to think that you have lied to me about your species abilities. And well, I assume you know I don’t like when I am lied to.”

Amnika’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Beerus couldn’t help but notice his comically large nipples also bobbed and to cover a chuckle he growled and let out a small energy attack to break a glass on the table. Those damn nipples, how was Beerus not supposed to laugh. He felt Whis’ gaze on him again and straightened up his posture, growing serious. 

“My apologies Lord Beerus, I will personally check on the status of your meal.” Amnika practically wailed as he stood up and ran out of the room. 

Beerus said nothing, but watched him leave. Whis walked over and tsk’d at him.

“Are you sure this is worth all the trouble, my lord?”

“Come on, Whis. Aren’t you curious?”

“Not particularly.”

“Hmm, what a shame. I certainly am very much so.”

Whis smiled wide and mischievously.

“What’s that saying, my lord?”

Beerus just grunted at him. 

There was a large commotion and Beerus turned in time to see servants coming in at breakneck speed to deliver his dinner. Beerus signaled for Whis to sit down and did so himself. He did not thank anyone for the meal, and instead began to eat it doubtfully. He took a bite, it was truly delicious but he made no show of it outwardly. He slowly and silently savoured bite after bite until he finished the meal. He then rested his hands on the table, tapping his fingers impatiently. He watched the time sink by through an hourglass on the back wall. 

“I see that your abilities have been appalling exaggerated.”

No one spoke. No one dared.

“For all the trouble you have given me, I will take half.”

Beerus got up and walked out of the room. He heard someone faint and a lot of crying and shouting as he left. Whis followed him silently, and when they reached outside the building lifted into the air. They rose up above the atmosphere and looked at the planet from a distance. 

“Are you sure you have enough control to take only half?” Whis asked him teasingly. 

“Nope. Let’s find out.” 

Beerus charged up an attack and sent it over toward the planet. It hit way off the mark from where he was aiming, but mostly the effect he was going for. Roughly half the planet disintegrated. 

Oh well, close enough.

“You really need to work on your aim, Lord Beerus. You should have enough control to destroy half the planet from where you sat at the table.”

Beerus just sneered at him. 

“Come on Whis, I’ve wasted enough time here. I’d like to go home.”

“To think all this trouble over something so silly.”

“I didn’t think it was silly.”

“I’m just not sure what you expected to see is all.”

“A god should have all his desires fulfilled, Whis.”

“Is that so?” Whis sounded amused. “In that case, what would your deepest desire even be?”

Beerus looked away from Whis and tried to hide his blush. Whis said nothing but Beerus was pretty sure he had already given himself away. He instead focused on his _second_ deepest desire. 

“You told me as a god I would be the most powerful, even this soon I feel myself growing bored. How will I feel after a millennia of no one to challenge my power. I was hoping to find a worthy adversary throughout time and space, that I may someday be able to fight.”

“Perhaps there is time still, my lord.” 

Beerus placed his hand on Whis’ shoulder and waited for Whis to transport them home.

It wouldn’t be for thousands of years into the future before Beerus woke up in a cold sweat, a dream so vibrant and real. Three words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. 

“Super Saiyan God.”

  
  



End file.
